1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives, and more particularly, to a technique for improving head position accuracy during track following.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
In order to remain competitive, disk drive manufacturers must continually provide increased data storage capacity while rigidly controlling disk drive manufacturing cost. One key to increased storage capacity is increased track density, often expressed as tracks per inch or TPI. Market demand for increased storage capacity has pushed disk drive designers to increase the TPI of disk drives, thereby increasing the likelihood that an external vibration may undesirably force the disk drive's read/write head over an adjacent track during track following. A substantial reduction in a disk drive's operational performance in the presence of vibration may be a significant competitive disadvantage.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method that enables a disk drive to minimize the effect of external vibration on head position accuracy during track following without unnecessarily increasing the disk drive's manufacturing cost.